His Dwarves
by The Emcee
Summary: As much as it would sometimes pain him to say it, both literally and figuratively, Bilbo would always see them as his dwarves. And that was whether he liked it or not. Thilbo, Fili/Kili, Dwori, slight Bori (Bofur/Nori).


Title: His Dwarves

Author: The Emcee

Rating: K+

Pairing: Thilbo, Fili/Kili, Dwori, Bori (Bofur/Nori)

Summary: As much as it would sometimes pain him to say it, both literally and figuratively, Bilbo would always see them as his dwarves. And that was whether he liked it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom. But if I did….oh, if I did….

A/N: I know I should be writing another chapter for _For Better or For Worse_ but this idea has plagued my mind for, like, ever. And I knew it wouldn't leave me alone unless I wrote it and uploaded it. So, here ya go. There are a few mentions of mpreg in this, so yea. R&R. Enjoy!

**His Dwarves**

_Gloin_

"The key to getting a fire started depends on what method you use," Gloin said, his voice rough but filled with happiness and glee.

Currently, Bilbo was standing a few feet away from Gloin at one of the many fire places within Erebor. Gloin was kneeling in front of it and had just finished stacking the wood inside. He had been so neat and precise with it that if lighting a fire were an art form, Bilbo would've pegged him for one of the best artists. However, he really did not have the time or the patience for learning how to start a fire. And, if he were being honest, he really didn't care. Not that he'd ever let Gloin know. The last time he made an off handed commenting relating to fire starting and how much skill he lacked, he got a long winded lecture from Gloin about it.

Now that was something that he never wanted to go through again.

"You can use the friction based fire making method or the tinderbox or you could use Balin's spectacles to do it. Although you may not remain scar free if you do it that way," Gloin told him, looking at Bilbo with a smile, his eyes crinkling and his beard and moustache moving as he did so.

"You know, Gloin, now is really not the best time to teach me these things," Bilbo said calmly and gently. "Perhaps some other time. When Thorin hasn't summoned you to help out with the next patrol."

"Nonsense, Mister Baggins!" Gloin said with a chuckle in his voice. "There's no time like the present. Now, where was I…?"

Bilbo sighed and shook his head as he listened to Gloin drone on and on. Thorin wasn't going to be happy, but he knew how Gloin got when the subject of fire starting came up. Oh, he knew that he could've easily put his foot down and ordered Gloin to stop and report to the King Under the Mountain – after all, he was Thorin's consort – but he didn't. He wouldn't. Not right then and there at least and not over something like a border patrol. If it made Gloin happy and kept him out of trouble, then he'd listen and pretend to be interested. And he'd also be thankful that he wouldn't get chewed out nearly as badly as Gloin would.

…

_Bifur_

Bilbo was absolutely fascinated at the fact that Bifur could make such marvelous, wonderful, and beautiful toys. He knew that the dwarf, being a cousin to both Bofur and Bombur, was a toy maker and a tinker, but he had never actually watched him work. On their quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, there had hardly been any time for such a thing, but he had still been told about it. Mostly from Bofur of course, but it was still very fascinating. In the few years since Smaug had been driven out and the Battle of the Five Armies had been won, getting things back into order had proven to be a difficult task which left little to no time for watching and observing.

But now, as he watched Bifur finish one of the many toys that he had created, Bilbo found himself in awe. Dwarves, he knew, could be loud, slightly obnoxious, and stubborn on the best of days. He knew from experience that they could blunder and make a mess out of everything. At one point in time, Bilbo believed that they didn't have the patience for delicacy or precision. Now, however, he found that he had been very, very wrong. The care that Bifur had poured into the toy amazed him. Watching the dwarf shape and polish it made Bilbo feel like a bumbling fool. And seeing the detail that Bifur put into designing and painting it made Bilbo regret thinking that dwarves lacked the ability for detail and precision. With just one toy, Bifur helped Bilbo see that dwarves could, in fact, create such lovely and wonderful things.

"It's amazing, Bifur. Truly, it is," Bilbo said, his voice full of awe and wonder. Bifur gently placed the carousel on the table. The dwarf said something in Khuzdul, which Bilbo didn't understand.

"I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that I still don't understand," Bilbo said regrettably. Bifur pointed to the carousel and then to Bilbo. Still not getting it, Bilbo shook his head. Giving the hobbit a knowing look, Bifur gestured to his stomach, then pointed to the carousel and then to Bilbo again. And then it dawned on Bilbo.

"_O-Oh,_" he said softly. "T-this is…is for…for me?" When Bifur nodded, gestured to Bilbo's stomach and smiled, the hobbit felt himself blush.

"For…for us. Right. Well, um…thank you. Really, thank you, Bifur. I appreciate it."

Bilbo's last thought as he walked away with the carousel in hand was about how in the world he was going to tell Thorin about all of this.

…

_Nori_

"I could help you refine your burglary skills someday if you'd like, Bilbo," Nori told him one day at supper. Actually, it was more like a feast than a supper, but Bilbo didn't know for the life of him what they were celebrating. One too many ales perhaps.

"He doesn't need help, Nori," Kili told him firmly.

"Exactly. Bilbo was able to pluck a cup from right under Smaug's nose. Who else would've been able to do that?" Fili asked the thief.

"But Bilbo was never a burglar to begin with. He even said so himself!" Nori said in protest. Bilbo sat there, listening and watching with wide eyes, but unsure of what exactly to say.

"That's what he said the first night we ever met him, _before_ he actually knew what he was doing," Fili said.

"He managed to save Uncle from Azog, break us out of the elves dungeons, and get us into the Lonely Mountain. It takes a lot of skill to do all of that and then some," Kili added, giving Nori a half-hearted and pointed look. "I think that all of that has to count for something."

"I'm not sayin' it doesn't!" Nori said, looking a bit uncomfortable and on edge. Bilbo couldn't blame him. Fili and Kili were a force of their own and no one aside from Thorin and, when he had a mind to, Bilbo could rein them in.

"I'm just saying that if he wanted to share stories and whatnot that I could help him out. After all, I'm the most experienced thief here." Fili and Kili glared at him and puffed up, about to say something else, when Nori added, "Aside from Bilbo, of course."

"Look, if Bilbo wanted your help, he'd ask you," Kili stated firmly. Bilbo, noting how much Nori was squirming, spoke up just as Fili opened his mouth to put his two cents in.

"I think that would be a good idea, Nori," said the hobbit. "Your experience might help me in the future." He sent the two bothers a mild glare and they backed off. Nori perked up.

"It would be my pleasure." Just like that, Nori looked much more relaxed. Bilbo almost sighed inwardly. These dwarves…they'd be the death of him yet.

…

_Oin_

Before they had reclaimed Erebor, Oin had been the one who always took care of wounds and injuries and knew how to patch someone up if need be. Actually, the term 'ointment' was derived from Oin's name. While on the quest, he proved to be a very adept healer, especially after the Battle of Five Armies. He knew more about the heal properties of plants than anyone else in the Company and was even sought out by Erebor's healers for advice and counsel.

That was why Bilbo went to him whenever he had a question about medicine or how to treat wounds. Although Erebor was theirs and Thorin had taken his rightful place as king, there were still issues and conflicts that arose more often than not. Goblins and orcs would, on occasion, attack a group of dwarves out on patrol and there have been a few times that a couple of young dwarves – Fili and Kili – who managed to aggravated a few elves to the point that they exchanged arrows. From Bilbo had been told, the elves got away unscathed. Fili and Kili, not so much.

Bilbo wanted to have something else to contribute other than burglary and being the consort of the king. That was why he went to Oin. Well, the fact that he knew Oin better than the healers also contributed to that as well, but Bilbo always managed to push that thought away since it wasn't the kindest thought to have.

He managed to learn a lot from Oin actually. The dwarf taught him how to clean and bandage wounds and which herbs and plants to use to aid in the healing process. And even though the older dwarf was half deaf – or mostly deaf, as he often seemed – Bilbo still valued his insight. But he really didn't like it when Oin twisted his words around.

…

_Fili_

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit looked up from his book when he heard his name being called. Standing not far from his desk was Thorin's eldest nephew, Fili, looking a bit nervous and timid, something that was very much out of the norm for him. It was that expression coupled with the tone of Fili's voice that made Bilbo start to worry. He turned and face the young dwarf, his concern written as plain as day on his face.

"Fili? What's wrong?" Fili fidgeted before he answered him.

"I'm afraid that…well, I'm not quite good with…stuff like this," he admitted. That only confused Bilbo.

"Good with stuff like what, Fili?" Fili sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Feelings. Emotions. Or, rather, admitting to having certain feelings and emotions about a certain…someone." Bilbo loved Fili as if he were his own, but there were times when he wanted to smack him over the head just so that he would stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point. But, even in his confusion, he went with the first thing Fili had said and that was 'feelings'.

"What kind of feelings are you having exactly?" Fili stepped closer to him and he looked so contrite that it pulled and tugged at Bilbo's heart. He hated seeing any one of his dwarves upset, but especially the younger ones, like Fili, Kili, and Ori.

"The kind that you and Uncle share," Fili admitted to him softly, pink dusting his cheeks. The sight was endearing and Bilbo couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. Fili was in love.

"Well, that's certainly not something to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it!" Fili told him, his cheeks darkening even more. "I'm just not sure what to do…" What was that that Gandalf had once said? 'Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves?' Bilbo was beginning to understand that all too well.

"Have you thought about telling whoever you're in love with that you're, well, in love with them?"

"Of course."

"Then why haven't you?" Fili fidgeted again, but he answered nonetheless in a voice so soft and small that Bilbo almost didn't hear him.

"But what if Kili doesn't love me back in that manner?" Sighing softly, Bilbo stood up and patted Fili's arm comfortingly. If only Fili knew…

"Trust me on this, Fili. Your love is returned. All you have to do is let him know." The smile Fili gave him was bright and full of hope and life and Bilbo couldn't help but return it, knowing exactly how it felt to be deeply in love with someone.

…

_Dwalin_

"Here," Dwalin said as he all but thrust an axe into Bilbo's hands. It was perfect for a hobbit to wield, but Bilbo doubted he'd use it. Ever. He had Sting and Sting was all he would ever need.

"What's this?" he asked the dwarf. Dwalin gave him a look and Bilbo couldn't help but feel a tiny bit stupid and idiotic.

"An axe, of course." If Bilbo didn't have his hands full and if Dwalin hadn't been standing there, he would've smacked his head and rolled his eyes. But he didn't. His desire to remain alive and in one piece was strong than him signaling that he was slightly annoyed at the much larger male before him.

"Thank you. Yes, I can…I can see that now. But why are you giving it to me?" Bilbo looked it over. "It doesn't appear to need cleaned or sharpened. As a matter of fact, it looks brand new." Again, Dwalin gave him a look. Oh, dear Mahal, he was getting tired of the dwarf giving him those looks.

"That's because it is. I had it made for you." Wow. That was…well, that was quite unexpected.

Bilbo knew that most of the dwarves in Erebor liked him. He also knew that his own thirteen dwarves liked him more than the others, but even with that, he believed that Dwalin liked him less than the others. Of course, it was hard to tell with Dwalin. Firsthand experience told him that the numerous battles the dwarf fought him had hardened him to an extent and that he kept his emotions in line. It had shocked him when Dwalin began courting Ori; not because he didn't think Dwalin would make a good partner, but because he hadn't known that Dwalin didn't have a significant other. Or had had one who had passed on. So Dwalin giving him this axe was quite unusual and shocking indeed.

"And…and why are you giving this to me?" Bilbo asked, his voice rising in pitch at the end of his sentence.

"For weapon training, of course," Dwalin replied. Ah, yes. Weapon training. Because Bilbo had automatically known that he would be trained in weaponry!

"It begins tomorrow. I'll see you there." And with that, Dwalin left.

"Why, oh why, did I have to fall in love with a dwarf king and decide to remain here?" Bilbo asked himself as he huffed off to his room.

…

_Bofur_

Out of all of the dwarves in the original Company, aside from Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Ori, Bilbo got along best with Bofur. He was the first, aside from Balin, to befriend Bilbo on the journey to the Lonely Mountain. Bofur was funny, kind, and very talkative. But that had helped Bilbo when he first arrived. It allowed him to feel relaxed and comfortable. They still got along very well even though things had changed. The changes weren't bad; reclaiming Erebor, allowing everyone who had been ousted to return home, going back to the Shire so that Bilbo could collect a few valuables, and officially becoming Thorin's consort were all good things.

But it took a lot of time to help run a dwarf kingdom. Bilbo was often with Thorin, merely watching and bearing witness to the proceedings of diplomacy and the like. Or doing…other things that made Bilbo red up to his ears. He wouldn't think about those things at the moment because if he did he'd have to leave Bofur and find Thorin and oh, how embarrassing would it be if he dragged Thorin out of a very important meeting for that? Not that he thought that Thorin would mind, but still.

Anyway, he didn't get a chance to speak to Bofur one on one or relax the day away like they sort of used to during the early portion of their quest. So, whenever he was able to talk to Bofur, he made the most of it. He cherished the time he got to spend with Bofur and he always left smiling and laughing. The dwarf would talk to him about anything and everything. That was how he found out about his interest in Nori. Just thinking about it made Bilbo smile.

As he made his way up to dinner with Bofur, Bilbo couldn't help but be grateful that everything had turned out well. Better than well, actually. Things were great and Bilbo had nothing to complain about.

"Hey, Bofur! Nori wants to know if you'd like a cherry! His cherry that is!" Fili's voice rang out in the dining hall as they entered.

Well, there was one thing Bilbo could complain about and that was dwarves!

…

_Ori_

Ori was a gentle soul. That was the one thing Bilbo had noticed about the youngest dwarf right off the bat. He hadn't been wearing furs or leathers when he fell onto his floor at Bag End; he had been wearing a knitted scarf and mittens. The young dwarf had been more preoccupied with his maps and his journal than with fighting. And he had carried a sling shot with him. Bilbo could honestly say that Ori had been nothing like most of the dwarves in the Company.

And he was still like that. Ori still wore his knitted mittens and his scarf whenever he went out on patrol. He still preferred to put his nose in a book or to read a map than to go out and kill something for sport. He still made sketches and portraits in his journals and he could almost always be found in the library. Even now that he was with Dwalin, Ori still retained most of his innocence and naivety. And, thanks in great part to Dori, he had manners and he used them.

Bilbo could always count on Ori for being interested in a conversation about maps and books. It was why they got along so well. As Bilbo was as assistant in the library whenever he could help out, he spent a lot of time with Ori and, of course, they talked about all of the things they had read in books or the maps they had. Being able to talk about things such as that with someone who enjoyed them as much as he did was very nice.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Ori's voice called out to him. Oh yeah, Ori called him that. Not that Bilbo minded. He actually encouraged it. It made him feel as though he had familial ties in Erebor even though he was the only hobbit residing in the mountain.

"Yes, Ori?" The young dwarf, who was sitting on the floor not too far from him amidst a pile of books and maps, looked up at him with big eyes full of wonder.

"Would you come take a look at this map with me, please?" And just like that, Bilbo was out of his chair and walking over to him like a dotting uncle.

…

_Kili_

"Bilbo!" Kili cried as he opened the doors to Bilbo's room. The hobbit, only half dressed as he just woke up, cried out and quickly covered himself with the closest thing he could get his hands on. Which just so happened to be Thorin's thick, fur coat. Still nice and warm from that morning's activities nonetheless.

"Kili! Can you not see that I am getting dressed?" Bilbo squeaked, hating how high his voice rose. "This is really quite rude and inappropriate. You may be Thorin's nephew and, by some extent, my nephew, but that doesn't give you the right to forego knocking and barge into my bed chamber." Kili smirked at him and waggled his eye brows.

"Oh yes. I can see that you are, indeed, getting dressed. I saw Uncle on my way here. He was looking quite refreshed and happy. What sorts of inappropriate things were you doing with him, eh?" Bilbo's face and ears had turned a bright red and he squirmed, feeling embarrassed and way too exposed for his liking. He wanted Kili out of his room and the best and quickest way for that to happen was to find out what exactly the young dwarf wanted.

"What are you doing here?" The smirk vanished and was replaced by a smile of pure joy and happiness. He sat down on the bed, which bounced under his sudden intrusion.

"Fili wishes to speak to me privately after our training session today! I think he's going to tell me that he's finally realized how perfect we are together and that he wants to be with me." Ah, yes. So, Fili was finally taking action. Well, that was very nice to hear and Bilbo was very, very happy for the two of them.

"Well, Kili, I am happy for both of you. You deserve one another. Like peas in a pod, you are. Thorin told me that it was practically impossible to separate the two of you when you were little ones and, well, now you'll always be together." Kili beamed up at him and Bilbo smiled back.

"Thanks, Bilbo. I appreciate it. Really, I do. You're much easier to talk to about these things than Uncle," Kili told him, still smiling.

"Yes, well, now that you have told me your very important news, I am still half naked! Now go away!" Kili ran from his room, laughing loudly and merrily as he did so.

"Dwarves," Bilbo grumbled as he finished dressing himself.

…

_Balin_

Balin was like a grandfather to Bilbo. With his pure white hair and his wrinkled face, he was easily the oldest dwarf Bilbo knew and he was also one of the sharpest. His experience on the battlefield and off it gave him a vast insight and knowledge of the world. He was patient and understanding and wise. And he was one of Thorin's closest friends and a valued councilor.

Honestly, Bilbo didn't really have bad thing to say about Balin. Yes, he could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. And yes, he was still a warrior who was just as deadly as he had been long ago. But he had a keen eye and a sharp mind. Although Thorin was intelligent himself, his stubbornness, pride, and anger could cloud his judgment at times. Balin, however, was wise enough to at least look ahead and think things through.

"Are you all right there, laddie?" Balin asked Bilbo one night at supper. Looking up from his plate, the hobbit stared into the wise, old eyes of the white haired dwarf and saw concern within them.

"Oh, yes…yes, of course. I'm perfectly…ah, fine," Bilbo answered him, flashing him a brief, tired smile. Balin looked him over, taking in the bags under his eyes, his untouched food, and the way Bilbo's right arm wrapped around his stomach.

"All the same, I had Oin make this for you," Balin said, handing Bilbo a pouch of, hopefully, medicine. "It'll help with the morning sickness." With a smile and a nod, Balin left, leaving Bilbo in awe of just how much he saw and knew.

…

_Dori_

Bilbo knew that Ori had learned his manners from Dori. It made perfect sense. After all, Dori often considered himself to be genteel and, for lack of a better term, suave. He was smart and easy to get along with. Although he had some problems with Nori, he was still very much protective of both of his brother, but especially Ori. And he, like many dwarves, could fight and wield a weapon as though it were a mere extension of his arm.

But there was one thing that managed to get underneath his skin without fail. There was only thing that could make Dori lose his composure and bring out his dwarven anger and stubbornness. Only one thing made him go from dwarf gentleman to overprotective brother. And that one thing was Dwalin.

Well, okay, it wasn't Dwalin by himself, but rather Dwalin and Ori. Together. In a relationship.

The hobbit could understand Dori's point of view. After all, Ori was young and impressionable. He had his whole life ahead of him and he was an innocent, naïve, and sensitive soul. On the other hand, Dwalin was a hardened warrior who had tattoos and a rough, gruff exterior. But Bilbo also knew that Dwalin loved Ori with his entire being. As long as Dwalin was alive and well, Ori would be well protected and well cared for. Of that, Bilbo was certain.

He just wished that Dori would stop and actually take a look at the two of them together. If he did, he would surely see how much Ori meant to Dwalin.

…

_Bombur_

Ever since that faithful night when the dwarves had shown up at his hobbit hole, Bilbo has known Bombur to be quiet. He rarely ever talked, but Bilbo wouldn't exactly peg him as shy. The dwarf ate everything in sight and he was quick to wield a kitchen knife or ladle as a weapon; surely, if he were shy, he'd hesitate in doing so. However, it was rare for him to talk. Of course, his brother, Bofur, talked more than enough for the both of them, but that didn't mean that Bombur couldn't carry on a conversation because he could. So long as it involved food.

That was what their conversations usually centered around. Which foods tasted the best with certain seasonings and which ones were better roasted or broiled or fried. How to cook certain foods and what went best with what. They were pleasant conversations and Bilbo liked to think that he got to know Bombur a little bit better through these conversations.

Often times, Bombur would watch Bilbo like a hawk when he was in the kitchen. Whatever the hobbit happened to be making, he would watch, asking him questions every now and then or giving Bilbo suggestions as to what would help improve the food. They were rarely ever bothered when it was just the two of them. More often than not, when Bilbo was cooking it was mostly just for the Company and no one else. While Bilbo liked most of the dwarves in Erebor, he would always remain closest to those who had been in Thorin's Company.

"What's that?" Bombur asked him.

"This?" Bilbo asked, gesturing to the sage in the bowl. When Bombur nodded, he answered. "Sage. It helps improve the flavor of certain foods."

"And…and you're going to put that in the stew?" Bilbo paused for a moment.

"Well, yes. It would go well with it, don't you think?"

Bilbo didn't even notice that Bofur had entered the room until he glanced over his shoulder and happened to see him.

"Oh, Bofur. Did you want to help us out?" Bilbo asked him. Bofur just smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. You two look like yer havin' fun. I'll just let you two have at it." He wasn't even gone for a minute before Bombur and Bilbo had turned back to the food on the stove.

…

_Thorin_

"Come here, Halfling," Thorin commanded gently as he tugged Bilbo into his arms. The hobbit complied and relaxed against the king, his king.

Thorin's body was warm and muscular and so familiar. Being in his arms filled him with such a great sense of peace that Bilbo could almost imagine that he was back in Bag End. Although he would get homesick on occasion, Thorin always managed to make that feeling go away with an embrace or a kiss. And while Bilbo would complain about dwarves and their manners, or lack their of, he wouldn't trade the life he had now for the one he left behind at Bag End.

He snuggled against Thorin's body, reveling in his warmth and sighing contentedly. After a day filled with dull, boring meetings, it was nice to just lie down in bed with the dwarf he had fallen so hard for. Oh, they wouldn't relax all night. Thorin was a king and he had kingly needs and it was Bilbo's duty and pleasure to fulfill those needs. And he did so eagerly almost every night. Even if Bilbo wanted to, and he never truly wanted to, he couldn't deny Thorin anything. Regardless of if he was bone tired or not, he would make love to the dwarf who had captured his heart so easily.

Bilbo felt a kiss being pressed to the top of the head and he smiled. He knew that he'd have to shed his clothes very soon, but that would mean that Thorin would have to do so as well. Just thinking about seeing the King Under the Mountain in all of his naked glory had his blood rushing down south. Pressing his face against Thorin's neck, he placed a soft kiss to warm, tanned flesh. The beard no longer bothered him; he had grown used to it very quickly and he even liked it.

"I love you, my king," Bilbo said softly. Thorin's arms tightened around him and the hobbit could feel his king's need press against his thigh.

"And I love you as well, my burglar, my Halfling," Thorin answered him, his voice rough and thick with the want and need that he felt.

They could make love all day and all night and it still wouldn't be enough to satisfy Thorin. Not that Bilbo minded of course. He enjoyed just as much as his dwarf king did. As a matter of fact, he was planning on suggesting the idea of them spending an entire day in bed. Thorin certainly could use the rest and relaxation from all of his kingly duties and woes and Bilbo doubted that he'd object to such a suggestion. The idea made him smile, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Thorin flipped him onto his back.

"Bilbo…" Oh, how he loved the way that Thorin's voice sent shivers all over his body.

"Thorin…" he said softly. He reached up and pulled the dwarf into a loving kiss, mewling when he felt the bulge in Thorin's trousers press against his own.

"Make love to me," Bilbo requested when they parted. Thorin's blue eyes gazed into his own and he saw nothing but the deepest of loves within them.

"Anything for you, my burglar. Anything at all."

Bilbo didn't have any more coherent thoughts for the rest of the evening.


End file.
